


Taking care of her

by Underworld_Vampires



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3213143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underworld_Vampires/pseuds/Underworld_Vampires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie thought her day couldn't get worse, especially when Peggy didn't show up at her usual time. After several cups of schnapps, she decides to go find out why she never showed up. -Cartinelli-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking care of her

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, so this is my first time publishing anything on AO3, and I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> I am not associated in any way with Agent Carter or Marvel

The day had not been easy for Angie. Another day where she got no more than fifty cents worth in tips, three men had slapped her ass and even more than that hadn’t bother to hide their stares at her chest as she walked by, and by far the worst thing about that day was the fact that Peggy hadn’t shown up at all, not even at her usual time. She thought it was almost sad; how her whole day revolved around the fact whether or not Peggy Carter came to the automat, sat in the same booth she always did and ordered her usual. She almost was unwilling to admit it, when she spoke to spoke to her, the day just seemed all around better.

With one final glance towards the door, she sighed and grabbed her stuff, heading to clock out. She knew there were days when Peggy wouldn’t show up, but this one felt… different. She wasn’t even sure why she felt like this. Part of her assumed that it had to do with Mr. Fancy who sat at the booth behind Peggy and they pretended not to know each other, but she always saw them talking. Upon that thought, she couldn’t ignore the pang in her chest. There was something between those two, though what it was, she wasn’t sure. Whatever it was, though, hated herself for thinking poorly about them. It was Peggy’s life, not hers, and she shouldn’t be so focused on what was her private life.

She hurried down the street towards the Griffiths, keeping her eyes on the ground. She ducked in and out of the crowd, a talent she had perfected since she preferred to walk most place. She avoided most people, not wanting to add on to her already bad day. She only looked up when she saw that she was almost there.

She walked into her building and opened the door, stepping inside and up towards her apartment. She greeted Mrs. Fry and any of the other girls that she met with on the stairs, but in reality, all she wanted to do was curl up in bed with her bottle of schnapps and one of the two slices of pie she brought home. She was hoping to see Peggy on her way to her room so she could invite her to join and they could talk together, but as she reached 3C, she noticed that the door to her room was closed. Angie sighed and stepped into her room, closing the door. She’d lock it later, but for now, the schnapps and the radio were calling her name.

She changed into a nightgown, flicking the radio on to her favorite jazz station, and settled down with a glass of her drink. She curled onto the couch, wishing for the Brit’s company more than she cared to admit.  She shook her head, knowing that it wasn’t going to happen, and she should make the best of the evening. She downed one glass of the schnapps and moved on to her second.

About six or seven glasses later, Angie was feeling the effects of the alcohol. Not to the effects she could, but she stumbled as she went to put the bottle in its hiding place. She felt like the amount of drinks she had made her brave enough to go talk to Peggy and see why she hadn’t come by the Automat that day. She made sure to pull on her robe before going to the door next to her.

“English! Hey English, Let me in!” She yelled, banging on the door, only to get it to creak open. Confusion filled her mind as she pushed the door open more “Peg, you in here?” She stepped inside, and the sight that she came upon sent fear rushing through her.

The room was trashed and the window broken. There seemed to be signs of a fight, blood on both the tile flooring and on the curtain that was normally covering the window but was now on the floor. Angie would have normally thought about what Mrs. Fry would think about the room, but that didn’t matter at that moment in time. What did matter was the body laying face down on the floor, not moving.

“Peg!” The waitress’s voice rang out in the empty room as she closed and locked the door behind her before heading right to her friend. She flipped the woman over to see a gash on her forehead that had, thankfully, stopped bleeding, but was on a lump that Angie was sure would hurt Peggy in the morning. That was… if she was still alive. She moved and placed an ear to the center of her chest, breathing a sigh of relief as she heard the steady thumping of Peggy’s heart. She didn’t want to move back just yet, feeling soothed by the rhythmic beating, but she had to. Her friend was hurt and she needed the help.

She pulled her head back and stood up. She moved the dresser to in front of the window so no one else could break into the room and then set back to work. She went into the bathroom and pulled out a first aid kit. She moved it to beside Peggy, and sat down. She opened the kit and pulled out a disinfectant. She dabbed a cotton ball in it and went to clean out Peggy’s injury. As soon as the cotton touched the wound, Peggy groaned in pain.

Angie took the other woman’s hand and pulled it to her lips without thinking. “Hey, English, it’ll be okay.” She said, dropping the hand and starting to dab and clean out the gash. She heard her whimpers and moans, but she kept at what she was doing. Once it was cleaned, Angie grabbed a towel and wet it with cold water. She returned and started to clean off the dried blood, trying her best to be gentle. She would hate to cause Peggy more pain that the woman was already in.

With the last of the blood cleaned off, Angie’s next task was to get her into her bed. She thought about how she could do it for a few moments. She was not strong enough to lift her up in most ways. She decided to drape one arm around Peggy’s neck and lift her up. The alcohol in her system made her stumble and trip as she struggled to get the Brit into bed.

“That’s it, English, no more pie for you.” She teased lightly as she placed Peggy onto the bed. She knew the other woman would probably need someone to help her in the morning, and Angie would happily be her helper. She covered her up and kissed her forehead “Sleep well, English.” She noticed the way Peggy’s lips curled into a smile and her heart fluttered slightly. She silently cursed herself for the reaction and got set to clean up her friend’s apartment.

* * *

 

Peggy groaned, her eyes fluttering open. She didn’t understand what had happened. She had returned home because she wanted to grab something before heading over the Automat, and then… nothing. She felt a sharp pain in her skull when she went to sit up. She placed a hand on her head and gasped in pain. She could feel a lump there, and associated that with her memory loss.  She heard a soft laugh and her hand went to the drawer that held her firearm, only stopping when she realized who it was.

“Damn, English, never knew you were jumpy in the mornings.” Angie said, walking in with two cups of coffee, placing one to her side. Peggy nodded gratefully and held the mug in her hands. She felt her cheeks burn slightly as she stared at her friend. Angie was still wearing her night gown, the hem going to about halfway down her thighs, and the top was just covering her breasts. “Anyway, care to share why I found you face down on your floor unconscious last night and your room looking like a mess.”

“I don’t remember, Angie, I’m sorry.” She responded, trying to remember, but when she did, her head started pounding. She was pulled out of her focus by a hand on her knee.

“Don’t strain yourself, Peg. It’s alright. I’m just glad you’re okay.” Angie brushed her thumb against the woman’s kneecap, almost unconsciously. “Really glad you’re okay…” There were a few moments of comfortable silence as they both tried their best to process what was going on. “I thought you were dead, Peg. When I saw you just layin’ there, I thought the worst. I was panicked and I did my best to help you.” She looked away.

“You did well, Angie.” Peggy tiled her chin up so their eyes locked. “Thank you.” There were a few heartbeats where nothing happened, their eyes locked. After taking a deep breath, Angie leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Peggy’s lips. Peggy’s whole body grew stiff, and Angie almost immediately pulled back.

“I-I’m so sorry, Peg. I…” Her cheeks were burning scarlet and she looked like she was about to die from shame. She moved away from the other woman, and moved to sit back on the couch.

“Angie…” Peggy said, getting up to join the other on the couch “I’m not upset, on the contrary really, I enjoyed that quite a bit. But I don’t want to cause you any harm. I have this…knack for getting myself into trouble and I don’t want that to affect you. I want you to be safe, and with me-,” Angie cut her off mid-sentence.

“Shut up, English, you talk too much.” She said before pressing her lips to hers. This time, Peggy melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Angie tightly. It wasn’t long before the two separated, but only so they could move to the bed. From there, Peggy moved so her head was elevated on the pillows and Angie was resting on her chest.

“ love you, Angie," Peggy said, running her hand through her hair, soothing the other woman into a light sleep. "Thank you for taking care of me."

Angie smiled tiredly, her eyes drooping closed. "I love you too, English, and I'll always take care of you"


End file.
